


Alone Together

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Considerable focus on hands, Day 1: Professions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: " So when Arthur takes his hands, Qrow finds himself flinching, from time to time. Not wanting to hurt Arthur's soft hands with deep callouses pressing into Arthur's. "QrowWatts Orowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 2





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Doing Qrowtober to indulge into my fav, QrowWatts.

His hands are rough and callused. From his work as a Huntsman and a spy. They are used to harsh weather and hard work. Used to being wrapped around Harbringer's hilt. They are used to being used. In long and hard fights.

His hands reflect his profession. All that hard work. They are not soft or gentle. 

So when Arthur takes his hands, Qrow finds himself flinching, from time to time. Not wanting to hurt Arthur's soft hands with deep callouses pressing into Arthur's. 

He compares his hands to Arthur's. His lover's hands are deceptive. They don't show the years of hard work and practice he's done. As a doctor, as an engineer, as a military man. Arthur's hands are warm and steady. Soft yet so capable. His hands have fought many, though different battles from Qrow's. 

Qrow doesn't like the feeling of his scarred hands against Arthur's. It makes him, and his life feel too rough and aggressive for how gently he wants to treat Arthur. He doesn't want to scratch and scrap at Arthur, doesn't want to pull him apart when he knows that Arthur's PTSD already tries to.

A Hazard of their lives, of their work. Both of them have scars not as plainly seen as the ones on Qrow's body. Scars that both of them want to handle with care.

It wasn't something he considered, that the years of watching friends die in the line of fire had done to him. He knew that the alcohol and distant attitude he developed came from his life as a huntsman. Became a shield to protect him from everything awful the world had thrown at him. He didn't know that there was a name for it. 

That PTSD was the reason he couldn't get out of bed some mornings. That when Qrows body shook from memories and tears welled up ready to burst, that it was okay. That he could work through it and handle it. 

Qrow and Arthur lived two very different lives, and two very different paths. 

That didn’t mean they didn’t know similar types of pain


End file.
